batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gotham City
Gotham City ist eine fiktive Großstadt im DC-Universum sowie die Heimat von Bruce Wayne und vieler seiner Verbündeten und Gegenspieler. Als noch namenlose Stadt hatte sie zusammen mit Batman ihren ersten Auftritt in den Detective Comics #27 im Mai 1939. Gothams Name wird erstmals in den Detective Comics #48 im Februar 1941 genannt. Geschichte Der Name Gotham City stammt von dem Spitznamen New Yorks um 1800 ab, der um diese Zeit relativ gebräuchlich gewesen ist.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham wird nicht selten als eine dunklere und düstere Version New York Citys dargestellt. Die offizielle Stadtgeschichte orientiert sich an [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Swamp_Thing_Vol_2_53 Swamp Thing #53] von Alan Moore. Demnach wurde Gotham City 1635 von einem norwegischen Söldner gegründet und später von Briten übernommen (ähnlich der Gründung New Yorks durch einen Niederländer). Während des Amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskriegs, war Gotham Schauplatz einer großen Schlacht (ähnlich der Schlacht von Long Island. Diesem Geschichtsstrang wurde von verschiedenen Autoren weitere Details hinzufügt, bspw. das einst ein mysteriöser Kult lange Zeit vor der Stadtgründung an diesem Ort sein Unwesen trieb und eine Art Fluch der Grund für die enorme Ansammlung von Schurken sei. Im Lauf des 20. Jahrhunderts wandelte sich auch das Bild Gothams. So kam es in den 50er Jahren während des Kalten Kriegs zum Bau von Atombunkern in der ganzen Stadt. In den 60ern musste aus finanziellen Gründen der Bau einer Untergrundautobahn abgebrochen werden, das bereits bebaute Gebiet wurde zu einem Zufluchtsort für Obdachlose und diverse Kriminelle wie Killer Croc .http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Als Gotham von einem Erdbeben der Stärke 7,6 getroffen worden war, was erhebliche Schäden verursachte, wurde die Stadt von der Regierung aus den USA ausgegliedert und die Insel isoliert. Erst durch die finanzielle Unterstützung reicher Personen wie Lex Luthor, konnte Gotham City wieder aufgebaut und erneut in die USA aufgenommen werden.Vgl. die Geschichte in den Comics Cataclysm und No Man's Land Geographie Die geografische Lage Gotham Citys wurde in den unterschiedlichen Interpretationen des Batman Universums immer wieder auf der Landkarte "Verschoben". Eines hatten alle Interpretationen jedoch immer gemein: Gotham City befand sich immer im US-Bundesstaat New York und war mit New York City als identisch anzusehen. Dadurch, dass die Stadt New York City auch als solche in den Batman Geschichten existierte, entstand ein Dilemma und man entschloss sich dazu, Gotham City weiter nach Norden zu verschieben, sodass die Stadt nicht mehr im Staate New York, sondern in New Jersey zu finden war. Das eigentliche New York und das "Gotham City" New York waren nun deutlich getrennt, die echte Stadt befand sich an ihrer realen Position am Hudson River, und die, düsterere Kopie Gotham City weiter im Norden. Es existieren zwar viele Ähnlichkeiten und Parallelen zwischen den beiden Städten, jedoch unterscheidet sich Gotham in seinem Grundriss und der Charakteristik der Skyline der Stadt. Ausserdem gibt es in Gotham Gebäude und Einrichtungen, die in New York nicht existieren. thumb|180px|Eine Karte von Gotham City, die zum ersten Mal in Batman: No Man's Land #1 auftauchte (März 1999). Die Karte wurde von Eliot R. Brown erstellt. Oft wird Gothams Lage auch an eine Küste gezeichnet, am Meer oder auch am "Lake Gotham". Oft wird Gotham auch als Nachbarstadt zu Metropolis, der Heimatstadt von Superman angesehen, jedoch gehen hier die Interpretationen wieder auseinander, im "Super Boy" Comic werden die Städte beispielsweise direkt nebeneinander, wobei Metropolis als "Cinderella City" und Gotham als die "hässliche Stiefschwester" bezeichnet wird, in anderen Interpretationen liegen die Städte wieder grob 100 Kilometer voneinander entfernt, einige Interpretationen siedelten Metropolis sogar in Washington D.C an, statt in New York oder New Jersey. "The Atlas of DC Universe" aus dem Jahr 1990 siedelt Gotham in Süd-New Jersey und Metropolis in Delaware an. In einigen Comicinterpretationen wird Gotham auch als Bundesstaat gesehen, dessen Hauptstadt Gotham City darstellt (Beispielsweise die Batgirl Serie), überwiegend wird die Stadt jedoch in New Jersey angelegt. Erwähnenswerte Einwohner Die Bürgermeister * Der erste Bürgermeister Gothams in den frühen Comics besaß keinen eigenen Namen, sah allerdings Fiorello La Guardia, dem Bürgermeister von New York zwischen 1934 und 1945, ähnlich (siehe Batman #12 und Detective Comics #68). * Bürgermeister Hayes '''- Erstmals in Batman #207 (Dez. 1968). * '''Bürgermeister Hamilton Hill - Ein korrupter Politiker, dem der Gangster Rupert Thorne zum Bürgermeisteramt verhalf (Detective Comics #511 (Feb. 1982)). Hill half Thorne bei dem Versuch, Batman zu besiegen, beide scheiterten jedoch. Er erschien das letzte Mal in Batman #381 (März 1985) * Bürgermeister Lieberman - Er erschien in Batman vs. Predator #1 (1991), Batman: Run, Riddler, Run #1-3 und Justice Society of America Vol. 2, #1 * Bürgermeister Armand Krol - Krol hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Detective Comics #647 (Aug. 1992). Auch er konnte Batman zunächst nicht leiden. Dies änderte sich, als Batman in der Batman: Knightfallreihe dem Bürgermeister das Leben rettete. Armand Krol starb bei der zweiten Freisetzung des "Clench"-Virus durch Ra's al Ghul. * Bürgermeisterin Marion Grange - Sie war Staatsanwältin, bis Batman sie bei der Bürgermeisterwahl unterstützte. Bis zum großen Erdbeben in Gotham City blieb sie im Amt. Kurz darauf wurde sie ermordet. * Bürgermeister Daniel Danforth Dickerson III - Ebenfalls ein korrupter Bürgermeister. Regierte die Stadt nach ihrer Wiedereingliederung in die USA. Er wurde vom Joker umgebracht. * Bürgermeister David Hull Die Polizeibeamten * Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb - Der korrupte Polizeibeamte im ersten Jahr von Batmans Aktivitäten in Gotham. * Commissioner Jack Grogan - Er war nach Loeb und vor Gordon Commissioner. Er wird auf der letzten Seite von Frank Millers Batman: Das erste Jahr erwähnt und kommt ausserdem in "Catwoman - Year One Annual" sowie in "Batman: Der Mann der lacht" und "Batman and the Monster Men #1" vor. * Commissioner James Gordon - Gordon ersetze Grogan und arbeitet mit Batman zusammen, um das korrupte Gotham City Police Departement zu "säubern". Als er in Rente geht übergibt er die Verantwortung über das GCPD an Michael Atkins, einige Jahre später kommt er jedoch zurück und übernimmt die Stelle wieder. Er ist der Adoptivvater von Barbara Gordon. * Commissioner Peter Pauling - Ein weiterer korrupter Commissioner, der von Bürgermeister Hamilton Hill eingestellt wird. Er arbeitet genau wie Hill für Rupert Thome. Pauling erteilt allen Polizisten den Befehl, Batman zu erschiessen wenn er gesehen wird, und versucht heimlich, Gordon ermorden zu lassen, der als Privatdedektiv arbeitet. Pauling stirbt durch Thomes Hand, woraufhin der verzweifelte Hill James Gordon wieder einstellt. * Commissioner Sarah Essen-Gordon - Die Frau von James Gordon, sie wird von Bürgermeister Krol zum Commissioner ernannt während Gordon selbst degradiert wird, was eine große Strapaze für die Beziehung der beiden darstellt, die sich daraufhin für eine Weile trennen. Obwohl sie Batman gegenüber zuvor kritisch eingestellt war, folgt sie den Befehlen Krols, ihn als Hilfe zu benutzen. Nachdem Krol seine Wiederwahl gegen Marion Grange verliert wird sie gefeuert und durch Andy Howe ersetzt. * Commissioner Andy Howe - Ein Anwalt. Als Marion Grange zur Bürgermeisterin gewählt wird feuert sie ihn sofort und ersetzt ihn durch James Gordon. * Commissioner Michael Atkins - Übernimmt die Stelle für James Gordon, hört aber dann aus nicht näher bekannten Gründen wieder auf. * Chief Clancy O'Hara - Er war für lange Zeit der GCPD Chief und stand James Gordon immer zur Seite. Er ist einer der wenigen unbestechlichen Polizisten in Gotham. Er ist das erste Opfer des "Henkers", und wird aufgehängt an der Westward Brücke gefunden. * Captain Maggie Sawyer - Sie wird aus Metropolis nach Gotham versetzt, um das GCPD anzuführen. * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective Andy Grubs * Crime Scene Investigator Jim Corrigan * Officer Josie MacDonald - Sie besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten, wodurch sie viele Dinge entdecken kann (jedoch keine Personen). * Officer Harper - Die Großnichte von Jim Harper. * Renee Montoya - GCPD Lieutenant * Detective Arnold Flass - James Gordons Partner während Commissioner Loebs Amtszeit in Batman: Das erste Jahr und im Film Batman Begins. Flass wird bei Batman: Dark Victory vom "Henker" ermordet. Erwähnenswerte Gegenden, Örtlichkeiten, Institutionen Im DC Universum stellt Gotham City ein wichtiges Wirtschaftszentrum dar. Dessen Standbeine bestehen unter anderem aus der Herstellung, dem Export, der Finanzindustrie und der Kunst, die durch zahlreiche Museen, Gallerien und Juwelieren vertreten ist. Zusätzlich zum kommerziellen Hafen gibt es in Gotham auch eine Schiffswerft. Die am deutlichsten zu erwähnende Firma in Gotham City ist Bruce Waynes Wayne Enterprises, die sich auf verschiedene Industrielle Zweige sowie auf die Entwicklung und Erforschung fortschrittlicher Technologien spezialisiert hat. Die Wayne Foundation ist ein großer Unterstützer von Wohltätigkeits-, Kunst und Forschungsbemühungen. Erwähnenswerte Zeitungen in Gotham City sind unter anderen die Gotham Gazette und der Gotham Globe. Es existiert in Gotham City eine Statue von Green Lantern, die ihm gewidmet wurde. In mehreren Batman Geschichten kommt auch das Arkhamer Irrenhaus vor. Sport in Gotham City Baseball * Gotham City Eagles * Gotham Giants * Gotham Goliaths * Gotham Griffins * Gotham Guardians * Gotham High Hawks * Gotham Knights * Gotham Mammoths Basketball * Gotham Gators * Gotham Goliaths * Gotham Guardsmen * Gotham Knights Football * Gotham City Wildcats * Gotham High Titans * Gotham Rogues Hockey * Gotham Blades * Gotham City Giants * Gotham City Knights Gotham in den unterschiedlichen Medien Fernsehen Die Batman Tv Serie aus den 1960ern beschrieb nie die geografische Lage Gothams, jedoch wird in einer Folge auf den "Gotham Rock" hingewiesen, was eine Lage analog zu der von Boston impliziert. Im Batman Film aus dem Jahre 1966 sieht man Batman über die Vororte von Los Angeles, die Hollywood Hills, Palm Trees, einen Hafen, einen Strand und die Los Angeles Stadthalle fliegen. Offensichtlich wurde kein Versuch unternommen, zu vertuschen, dass der Film in Los Angeles gedreht wurde. In der Tv Serie heisst der Bürgermeister von Gotham mit Nachnamen "Linseed", was eine recht offensichtliche Anspielung auf New Yorks damaligen realen Bürgermeister, John Lindsay, war. Der Name des Gouverneurs in der Serie war "Stonefeller", wieder eine Anspielung, diesmal auf den realen Gouverneur von New York, Nelson Rockefeller. Die George Washington Brücke wurde als Kulisse für einen Weg nach "New Guernsey" benutzt. Es gab viele weitere satirische Anspielungen auf das echte New York, unter anderem "Short Island" (statt Long Island), "The West River" (statt dem East River), den "Chimes Square" (statt dem Times Square). Bei genauer Betrachtung der Gothamer Karte in der Serie kann man sehen, dass es sich um ein umgedrehtes Bild der "St. Louis metropolitan area" handelt, komplett mit Park, See und allen 1966 existierenden größeren Straßen. Auch einige echte Örtlichkeiten von New York wurden in der Serie erwähnt, unter anderem die "New York Public Library" (New Yorker Bücherei), der Central Park und der Foley Square in Manhattan. In der Serie Gotham, die nach der Stadt benannt ist, kann man die Anfänge der Stadt sehen. Filme Batman (1989) thumb|Gotham City(Batman 1989) Im Drehbuch des Films aus dem Jahre 1989 wird Gotham als die Hölle beschrieben, die durch den Asphalt brach und eine Stadt formte. Eine Karte, die im Film benutzt wird, zeigt eine umgekehrte Karte von Vancouver, Kanada. Ausserdem sieht man eine Karte des Axis Chemiewerks, die in Wirklichkeit eine Karte der "Capitol Hill" Gegend in Burnaby, Kanada darstellt. Batman Returns In Tim Burtons zweitem Film, Batman Returns aus dem Jahre 1992 wurde das Produktionsdesign von Bo Welch übernommen, welches davor Anton Furst bestimmte. Zum Großteil basierten Welchs Designs auf den Konzepten von Furst. Während Fursts Designs eher eine recht finstere, Düstere Größe darstellten waren Welchs Designs eher skurril gehalten. Mindestens die Hälfte des Warner Brothers Grundstücks wurde von Gotham City Sets belegt, sie alle wurden transportabel konstruiert und wurden während des Drehs oft verschoben. Angeblich verlief sich Michelle Pfeiffer (die Catwoman spielte) regelmäßig auf dem Weg zum Dreh. Schumacher Filme Bei den Filmen von Joel Schumacher übernahm Barbara Ling das Produktionsdesign (Batman Forever von 1995 und Batman & Robin von 1997). Lings Vision von Gotham war ein eigenwilliges Gemisch aus modernem Expressionismus und Konstruktivismus. Die futuristisch wirkenden Konzepte schienen wie eine Mischung aus Manhattan und dem "Neo Tokyo" aus dem Film "Akira". Ling gab selbst an, dass die Einflüsse für Gotham City aus Tokyo und aus dem Maschinenzeitalter stammten ("Gotham is like a World's Fair on ecstasy", zu Deutsch: "Gotham ist wie eine Weltausstellung auf Ecstasy"). Batman Forever wurde in Cincinnati gedreht, wo der alte Bahntunnel zum Dreh verwendet wurde. Für das Gotham City Hippodrome wurde die Aussenansicht des "Union Terminal" verwendet, einer berühmten Art Deco Bahnstation in Cincinnati aus den 1930er Jahren. Die Aussenansicht des Wayne Manors wurde beim Webb Institute of Naval Architecture in Long Island, New York gedreht. Als Set für Two-Faces Versteck wurde das selbe Set wie schon in Batman Returns verwendet. Nolan Filme Die ersten beiden Batman Filme von Christopher Nolan (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight) wurden hauptsächlich in Chicago gedreht. Regiesseur Nolan arbeitete zusammen mit dem Produktionsdesigner Nathan Crowley, um Gotham als große, moderne Metropole zu gestalten, die die verschiedenen Äras wiederspiegelt, die die Stadt beeinflussten. Es wurden Elemente von Chicago, New York City, Pittsburgh, Detroit, Philadelphia, Cincinnati, Boston, Newark, Bridgeport, Cleveland, Baltimore und Tokyo verarbeitet (Letzteres wegen seinen erhöhten Freeways und Einschienenbahnen). In Batman Begins stand das "Chicago Board of Trade Bulding" Pate für das Design des Wayne Towers. Das Gebäude beinhaltete den zentralen Knotenpunkt für Gothams Wasserversorgung und für das Einschienenbahnsystem, des weiteren befindet sich dort das Gothamer Opernhaus. Mehrere weitere Hochhäuser aus Chicago werden im Film gezeigt, unter anderem der Willis Tower, das Hyatt Center, der Two Prudential Plaza und der Chicagoer Wasserturm. Das früherere Rothschild Anwesen, die Mentmore Towers in Buckinghamshire wurden benutzt, um das Wayne Manor von innen und aussen darzustellen. Einen größeren Unterschied zu den Comic Versionen kann man beim Arkhamer Irrenhaus feststellen. Während das Haus in den Comics immer fern von Wohngegenden angesiedelt wurde (meist in Industriegebieten oder bewälderten Gegenden), befindet sich das Irrenhaus in Batman Begins in einem dicht bevölkerten Slum. In The Dark Knight wird das moderne Richard J. Daley Center als neues Hauptquartier der Wayne Enterprises dargestellt. Da das Wayne Manor in The Dark Knight neu errichtet werden muss, wohnt Wayne in dem Film in einem Penthouse, wofür man eine digital überarbeitete Hotelsuite benutzte. Auch in The Dark Knight sieht man wieder viele weitere Chicagoer Gebäude, unter anderem den Sears Tower/Willis Tower, den NBC Tower, das Navy Pier und einige weitere. Zeichentrickserie Hinweis: Gemeint ist die Serie mit dem Originaltitel "Batman - The Animated Series". In der Folge "Jokers Gefallen" der Batman Zeichentrickserie ist ein Führerschein zu sehen, der den Wohnort eines Gothamer Bürgers mit "Gotham Estates, NY" betitelt, was impliziert, dass Gotham City sich innerhalb des Bundesstaats New York befindet. In einer anderen Folge, als Bruce Wayne sich nach England begibt, sieht man deutlich, dass sich Gotham City dort befindet, wo in der Realität Queens, Long Island in New York zu finden ist. Allerdings wird Gotham in einer anderen Folge als eigener Staat genannt, in einer weiteren wird eine Bevökerungszahl von etwa 10 Millionen Menschen genannt. In der Serie kommen viele Zeichnungen vor, die von New Yorkern leicht als Times Square, die Freiheitsstatue und das Museum für Naturgeschichte erkannt werden, auch wenn die Freiheitsstatue in der Serie ein Schild und eine Krone trägt. Kategorie:Orte